


A Marriage of More Than Convenience

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Everybody's a lesbian, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the idea of marriage was floated around, Elissa wasn't sure who suggested such a thing.





	A Marriage of More Than Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).

When the idea of marriage was floated around, Elissa wasn't sure who suggested such a thing. Eventually, Elissa learned it was actually Anora's idea from the start. This was a little startling considering Anora balked at the mere suggestion of marrying Alistair.

Elissa would've pressed for an answer, but she remained in a state of shock up until they were seconds from taking their vows. Politically, Elissa knew the benefits of such a union. She was the Hero of Ferelden and Anora had been a trusted queen for years now.

It was a good match everyone around her assured Elissa. She agreed, but nothing changed the fact that at twenty one she was not only going to be juggling being Warden Commander, but also a co-ruler of Ferelden.

Truthfully, Elissa was bloody terrified. She grew up in a well-to-do family who was friends and enemies with other noble families. However, as the second born, Elissa was allowed more leeway than her older brother as he was considered the heir to the Cousland estate

It was only certain times when Elissa had to act the proper lady. Despite her last name, it felt as if Elissa was entering an environment entirely foreign to her. Elissa knew Orlais was much worse with the game, but nobility was difficult to navigate, no matter where you were.

Elissa felt the need to immediately apologize to Anora after the ceremony. The second she finished speaking, Anora have her a puzzled expression. It was as if she couldn't fathom why Elissa would feel the need to say sorry for anything.

"My dear wife why are you insisting on apologizing? I can see no reason why you'd need to do such a thing."

Elisa smiled weakly. "I'm flattered, but I'm afraid your very wrong, Anora. I do have things I must apologize for."

Anora sighed, appearing barely able to hold back from rolling her eyes. "Such as, Elissa?"

"I… don't think I'll be a very effective ruler," Elissa admitted. "Give me a sword and I'll do fine, but putna crown on my head and expect me to rule -in a damn dress no less- then Ferelden is surely doomed."

For a few minutes, Anora was uncomfortably quiet. Then, without warning, she let out a laugh that definitely wouldn't be considered lady like in the least. 

She gestured for Elissa to sit beside her on the bed. "Don't be so ridiculous. My advisors wouldn't have suggested such a match without weighing the benefits and drawbacks of such a union. You may have little experience ruling a country, but you do when it comes to leading."

Elissa nodded, unsure of what else to say. What Anora said was true, but she still had no idea how to run a country. She sighed, her faze drifting to the bed they were sitting on. It looked awfully inviting and Elissa was pretty exhausted from the entire affair. Sleeping wouldn't be out of the norm.

"I agree," Anora said, breaking Elissa's train of thought. "We should retire to bed. In the morning you'll have a clearer mind and be easier to convince you that your being ridiculous."

After getting ready for bed, Elissa climbed into the right side. She slept with her back to Anora because the whole 'being married thing' was going to take some getting used too. Sharing a bed was included in this.

It would be a miracle if Elissa got any sleep that night.

~*~

The sun was just starting to rise when Elissa finally gave up trying to sleep. She looked over towards the other side of the bed and found Anora still fast asleep. Elissa didn't stare too long for fear of being caught. That would be really embarrassing.

Elissa finished dressing by the time Anora began to stir. They locked eyes, causing Elissa to freeze in mid-step. She smiled nervously in case Anora might think she was trying to run off.

"Morning," Elissa said as casually as she could.

After Anora had woken up some, she stared at Elissa and lifted a brow. "Running off so soon, Elissa? We haven't even been married an entire twenty-four hours yet. I thought it would take you at least a week before you started getting post wedding jitters."

She laughed, unable to stop herself. "I promise you I wasn't going to do anything of the sort. My only plan was to sneak away for a few hours and get some sword practice in before we get to you know… running the country."

While a honeymoon was commonplace for newlyweds, they didn't have the luxury for such a thing. Fereldan was still in chaos from the after effects of the Blight. It would take months before any hint of stability began to enter the region.

"Give me a moment and I'll join you," Anora announced as she claimed out of the bed. "And don't look so surprised. I know how to weird a sword. My father thought it was perterant for me to learn to handle one."

The two of them practiced swords for a good while. Then some of their advisors needed to speak with them about important news. Elissa found this to be a repeat pattern over the next few weeks with the exception of getting in some sword practice because there simply wasn't enough time in the day.

Elissa continued to doubt her skills, but tried her best to put on a front. Luckily, Anora seemed patient. Perhaps it was because Elissa had the unique ability to bluff her way through a situation even without having much experience.

Every day Thedas didn't fall into ruin under her rule was a good sign she wasn't terrible at this.

"It appears I was right," Anora said one evening as they retired to bed.

She blinked. "May I ask what your referring too?"

"You do give yourself too little credit, my wife."

Despite her attempts to stop it, Elissa did blush. She was still adjusting to the fact that she was married and had a wife.

Perhaps one day she would.


End file.
